Son retour
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE, les pensées de Liz alors que Jack apparait devant elle…. Et ses sentiments qui débordent. Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Débordement


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire gentillette sur Jack & Liz, j'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture et….. reviews ?**_

**Son retour**

Etouffée par l'eau que j'avais avalée durant notre chute vertigineuse, je toussais et m'étonnais de sentir mes doigts se refermer sur du sable. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que j'étais toujours en vie avant de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle nous avions entrepris ce voyage périlleux.

Jack.

Jack Sparrow. Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Je me redressais lentement et vis mes compagnons d'infortune autour de moi. Nous étions tous indemnes. Mon regard passa de Will à Barbossa et je scrutais la plage de sable blanc à sa recherche.

Nous étions tous là mais il était absent.

Mon estomac se noua à la pensée de l'échec et je ne pus retenir mon angoisse.

« Où est Jack ? Je ne le vois nulle part. »

Est-ce que nous nous étions trompés ? Avions-nous eu tort de faire confiance à Barbossa ? Après tout il ne portait pas Jack dans son cœur et…

« Le plaisant Jack est plus près que vous ne le pensez… »Susurra Tia Dalma.

Mon cœur se serra devant la certitude dont elle faisait preuve et je me surpris à espérer plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je voulais que Jack revienne. Il le fallait, non il devait revenir. Il le devait sans quoi….

Un point se forma à l'horizon et mon cœur rata un battement à la vue de la proue du navire qui glissait sur le sable.

Le Black Pearl.

Jack.

Une vague d'émotion déferla en moi et je me précipitais vers lui alors qu'il posait sa botte sur le sable. Je ne savais plus que penser, ni comment réagir. J'étais débordée par la vague de soulagement et peut être un peu, d'amour, qui m'emplit à la vue de mon beau capitaine. Il n'avait pas changé.

Quand je pense que j'avais cru des mois durant que le Kraken avait déchiré ses chairs et son corps alors qu'il n'en était rien. Jack était devant nous et c'était juste le Capitaine Jack Sparrow tel que je l'avais rêvé tant de fois et toujours connu. Mon cœur déborda et je m'apprêtais à me jeter dans ses bras lorsque que la piqûre d'un regard m'arrêta net.

Lentement je me retournai et mon sourire mourut sur mes lèvres. Toute à ma joie de retrouver Jack j'en avais presque oublié Will.

Will.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et je ne pus retenir la vague de honte qui me submergeait. Dans mon acharnement à retrouver Jack, dans ma quête de rédemption, j'en avais oublié mon fiancé. Je me forçais à rester immobile alors que Jack avançait vers nous.

Alors qu'il parlait, je m'efforçais de chasser le souvenir de notre brève étreinte. Pourtant le souvenir de notre unique baiser ne cessait de revenir me hanter. Ce moment où j'avais oublié Will, où j'avais embrassé mon désir et Jack. Mais cela ne pouvait être. Je ne pouvais pas faire endurer cela à Will.

J'avançais pourtant vers Jack, presque malgré moi.

« Jack. Nous sommes _vraiment_ là. »

Malgré moi je savourai son prénom sur ma langue tandis qu'il me fixait. Pendant une seconde j'eus l'impression que nous ne faisions plus qu'un à nouveau puis Jack se détourna et je sentis à nouveau le regard pesant de Will sur moi.

Il ne devait jamais savoir. Will ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'avais fait, parce que sinon, sinon il croirait que Jack et moi….

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le veston du pirate et je refoulais la vague de désir qui me submergeait. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles pas être simples ? Pourquoi ne pouvais je pas me jeter dans les bras de Jack pour y assouvir ma joie et y noyer ma culpabilité ?

Jack ne voulait pas nous suivre. Il ne voulait pas ME suivre. Je plongeais dans ses prunelles ardentes à la recherche d'une rédemption ou d'un pardon mais il se détourna.

« Et pourquoi vous suivrais je ? Quatre d'entre vous ont essayé de me tuer, un seul y est parvenu. »

Non. Non…. Je sentis le regard accusateur de Will sur moi tandis que Jack ricanait.

« Oh elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? »

Non. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'avais honte d'avoir sacrifié Jack et peut être aussi parce que je chérissais trop le baiser que nous avions échangé pour le partager. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Je sentis le regard chargé de rancune de Will sur moi et songeais que son retour n'avait rien changé. Mort ou vif, le capitaine Jack Sparrow se dresserait toujours entre Will et moi. Et je redoutais le moment où il me faudrait choisir.


End file.
